Pour l'éternité
by Tchort
Summary: Il l'avait toujours aimée. Nikola/Helen   Amour à sens unique.


**Titre :** Pour l'éternité.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Il l'avait toujours aimé. Nikola/Helen ( Amour à sens unique.)

**Warning :** Aucun, sauf bien sûr si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que Nikola aime Helen. Bien sûr ^^

**Disclaimer :** Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas. Je gagne pas d'argent. **Je ne suis pas une loutre**.

_Avis aux lecteurs :_ A la base, je n'aime pas le couple Nikola/Helen. (** John et Helen For All Eternity !** :) ) Mais, je trouve que Nikola est un personnage très interessant, incroyablement sensible sous ses discours égocentriques et vaniteux. Et le fait qu'il aime Helen me touche énormément. Alors voilà ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il l'avait toujours aimée. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Helen Magnus avait toujours été une belle femme. Une femme intelligente, courageuse, curieuse, passionnée. Et belle. Comme un rayon de soleil qui caresse le manteau de neige d' un matin de Décembre, offrant chaleur et réconfort à celui qui reste piégé à l'extérieur. Le vent glacial et l'humidité qui font frémir de malaise n'existent alors plus, éclipsés par les pétillants yeux bleus qui vous sourient.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il se trouvait au premier d'un amphithéâtre bondé mais silencieux, si ce n'était pour le Professeur Henri Becquerel, un physicien français descendant d'une grande famille de savants, qui expliquait avec une énergie déconcertante les principes de la phosphorescence. Et bien que le sujet soit passionnant, la jeune femme, tenue à l'écart sur le flan gauche du premier rang qui formait un demi-cercle parfait, l'était encore plus.

Sans aucun doute, elle était une Lady. Habillée d'une robe bleue, coiffée d'un petit chapeau assortis, des gants de soie blancs posés sur ses genoux. Elle semblait captivée par le Professeur, prenant des notes, vérifiant certaines références citées dans les livres qu'elle avait disséminés autour de son plan de travail. Le dos droit, l'air sérieux, elle eut cependant l'air d'un ange lorsqu'elle sourit au gentleman assis à sa droite. Celui çi semblait se présenter, vouloir converser, mais ce fut avec une élégante fermeté qu'elle lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait la conférence du Professeur Becquerel.

_Une vraie Lady_.

Grande fut la surprise de Nikola Tesla, lorsque le soir même, alors qu'il se rendait au laboratoire du grand Docteur Gregory Magnus pour une réunion secrète avec d'autres passionnés gentlemen, il revit la jolie Lady, accrochée au bras gauche du vieux scientifique.

" Gentlemen, laissez moi vous présenter ma plus grande fierté, celle qui comble mon coeur de joie par sa beauté, son intelligence, et sa dévotion : Ma fille, Helen Magnus !"

" Père, je vous en prie, restons sérieux. Vous ne voudriez pas que nos invités confondent votre repère avec le salon de thé de Lady Wilmouth."

Se tournant vers les quatre autres occupants de la pièce, elle ajouta : " Bien que le thé servit en ces lieux soient certainement de meilleur goût, je crains que les rumeurs et autres commérages soient inexistants."

" Allons Helen, point de mauvais mots sur nos bons voisins...Mes amis, si la présence de ma très chère Helen vous perturbe, je crains qu'il ne vous faille faire demi-tour. Vous avez en effet face à vous la personne en qui je crois le plus."

Nikola Tesla et les trois autre hommes se regardèrent. Un homme de grande taille, aux yeux bleus méfiants, un autre plus petit mais qui semblait mémoriser chaque détail de la pièce en un regard, et un dernier qui se tenait à l'écart, regardant la scène avec un calme déconcertant.

Il fallut peu de temps aux gentlemen pour se décider. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, mais tous savaient qu'une telle Lady ne pouvait être que digne de confiance.

Alors que le groupe des Cinq se formait, Nikola Tesla se promit de n'aimer que celle dont le rire perçait les armures des hommes, et dont la pureté chassait tous les maux des coeurs les plus noirs.

_Pour l'éternité._

_

* * *

_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)_


End file.
